SLYTHERCLAW
by Fluffy Green Thing
Summary: This is the story of the 5th house and how it came to be. One-shot. OC


**SLYTHERCLAW.**

This is the story of the fifth house. As the 4 Founders formed Hogwarts, 2 of them secretly eloped. No one knew anything of it but nine months later a child was born. The two parents didn't want anyone to know of this child or their marriage so they gave the child away to a wizard family after making them think that they had the child. They kept as close an eye on the child as they could without actually being near the child. 11 years passed and another year at Hogwarts started. The first-years were taken to the school by boats and sorted into the 4 houses.

One student stood out in particular; Arabella Slytherclaw. The four Founders were sitting at the High Table. 2 in particular were careful not to look at each other. Their daughter was at Hogwarts.

Godric's Sorting hat was put on her head and stayed there for a long while. It was whispering in her ear, "You are the splitting image of your parents. The most intelligent and eager to learn student I have ever seen but you are also the most cunning and ambitious one. Where to put you? Where indeed?" The hat kept murmuring things like this for a quarter of an hour. The other students were beginning to get restless but Arabella didn't seem bothered. She sat on the chair straight, waiting patiently for the hat to make its decision, a blank expression on her face, as if she was simply bored of this. The teachers and Founders began to worry. What if this girl doesn't have it in her to be in any of the houses?

They were on the right train of thought but they were wrong. She had too much of the two houses to be put in either and not enough of the others. The Sorting Hat had finally made its decision.

"Since you are unfit to go in any other house, you shall go to … SLYTHERCLAW!"

As she calmly walked over to another table that appeared in between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, everyone had one question on their mind; what made this girl so special that she got her own house?

Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin felt guilty for all that they thrust upon their daughter. She didn't need the attention, or the exile from other houses. Arabella, however, was still unaffected by this whole thing. The Founders were concerned as to where the girl would sleep, as she didn't belong to any of the Houses.

After a few words from the Headmaster and the school song, the students went to their dorms to sleep.

The next day, at breakfast, everyone looked well rested for their first day of school. People paid special attention to Arabella, who was wearing a Hogwarts uniform but her tie and badge was different from all the others. Her tie was the same pattern as all the other first-years but the colors alternated between Ravenclaw Blue, silver, Slytherin Green, silver, and blue again. The crest was ever more confusing. The Slytherin snake and the Ravenclaw eagle were put together and the same colors that were on the tie surrounded it. The frame was a deep purple color, not unlike that of the Slytherin crest.

When she sat down at her table to eat breakfast, she was approached by one of the teachers.

"Can you come with me please?" and the girl followed silently. They went into a side room, off the great hall. The Founders and the Headmaster were in the room already, as if waiting for her.

"Can you please tell us where you slept last night? Because we haven't made a dorm for you." Said the Headmaster.

"Of course. Apparently, Hogwarts herself made a house room for me. It was exactly between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, floor-wise. It was behind the statue of the giant Snakebird or Darter on the fourth floor. You need a combination of password and riddle to get inside. Is there anything else you want?" she quickly answered. "Because I would like to have breakfast before my classes." This left the adults in the room speechless and she took that as her queue to leave.

**No one has ever told the story of the creation of the 5th house. The true story of the creation of Slytherclaw.**


End file.
